


Backgrounds

by Itszero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, No Name, No Name AU, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itszero/pseuds/Itszero
Summary: News breaks out that Eren and L from No Name are dating. To quell the rumours and guarantee Eren's privacy, Erwin comes up with a plan. A plan that involves Eren faking a relationship with Jean for a few photos. A plan that Levi is not going to like.





	Backgrounds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is unedited. Just warning you. The idea is based on something i watched on a show and couldn't stop picturing Levi and Eren in that scenario.

'No. Absolutely not.' 

'But Levi-'

'Do you fucking hear yourself, Erwin? Do you not hear how insane this all sounds?' 

Erwin, their manager, sighs. 'I realize that. I do. But it's the best option.' 

'Yeah, I hate to say it but Erwin's right,' Hange chimes in. 

Levi can not believe this shit. 'Ohmygod, both of you are fucking crazy.' He looks around the small conference room, waiting for the cameras to come out. Because this has to be a joke. 

'Where's Mike?' He needs Mike. He needs someone sane. 

'Uhhh,' Hange looks at their phone, 'Still stuck in traffic it seems.' 

'Fuck it,' Levi says, getting up. 'This conversation is over.' 

'No, it's not,' Erwin responds before Levi can say much else. 'Take a break if you have to, but we will continue this when Mike and Petra get here.' 

Ugh, the publicist. Is this her idea? It's never a good day for Levi when the band has to meet her. It just means more press, more interviews, more photoshoots. Even though the lady herself is really nice, Levi's brain has Pavloved itself to relate her face to the endless tediousness of PR. 

'Leviiii,' Hange whines, silently pleading him to listen to Erwin. Too bad though because after years of being with them has made Levi immune to any emotional blackmail tactics. 

'No,' Levi says one more time and hopes that its the last time he has to. He pushes back his chair to its place before walking towards the door. 

'Come back in 10 minutes,' Erwin calls after him. 

Levi almost doesn't hear him, too preoccupied in slamming the door behind him. 

He's too pissed to realize where's he going and only realizes he reached his studio when he has to type in his passcode. The studio is on the same floor as their conference room, but on the opposite side, tucked in the corner where rarely anyone goes. 

Anyone but Levi. And well, one other. 

The only one who has the passcode to Levi's studio, other than Levi himself. The same person who swivels around on Levi's chair at the sound of the door opening. 

The look on Eren's face is enough to tell Levi that he already knows. 'Hange told you?' he asks anyway. 

Eren shakes his head. 'Erwin, actually. I think, since it involves me, he wanted me to be the first to know.' 

'And?' Levi asks, folding his arms. 

Eren assesses him. Levi hates the concern on his face, hates that he's already melting. Hates that this bothers him so much, hates that it even came to this, hates that it's his fault, hates everything and everyone. 

Except him. Which is the entire problem. 

'I… don't like it,' Eren says slowly, his gaze earnest. Levi can practically see the effort he's taking to choose his words carefully. 'But if it's the best way, why not, right?' 

It grates on Levi. Grates on him a lot to hear Eren approve it. He knows he can't fault Eren but a tiny insecure part of Levi that is forever after Eren's affection absolutely hates that Eren wants to do this. 

'Hey,' Eren says softly, getting up quickly to come hug Levi. He must have seen something in Levi's face, which is surprising because Levi never lets anything show, especially when he is feeling really emotional.

_How good has he become at reading me?_ Levi thinks as Eren wraps his arms around him. 

'It won't be that bad, right?' Eren says, clearly to comfort Levi. 'Erwin thinks a couple of photos of me and Jean would do it.' 

Levi clenches his teeth. _ Me and Jean. That horseface. _

'Personally, I don't get why it has to be horseface. As if I would ever date him. Who will believe that?' 

This manages to make Levi huff out a laugh. Almost in defeat. 

Eren smiles, pulling his head back to look at him. 'What do you feel?' 

It brings him back to reality. 'I slammed the door,' he says. 

Eren slowly nods. 'Suspected as much.' He pulls away from Levi, taking his hand instead. 'Let's go.' 

He moves towards the door, dragging Levi behind him, only to stop when Levi resists. 

'Come on, Eren, you cannot actually be thinking this?' Levi asks, his voice incredulous. 

'I am not saying it's a good idea. I am saying let's hear Erwin out.' 

Levi stares at Eren for a second. 'Fine. Let's hear him out. I can't wait for Mike to hear this and be the voice of reason like always.' 

***

'It's risky...,' Mike says at last. 

'Right?' Levi almost shouts. _Fuck yeah, Mike. I knew I could count on you. _

'...But it could work,' Mike finishes. 

Levi's jaw drops open. He's too shocked to even crack a 'Et tu, Mike?' joke. Turns out he isn't the only one shocked. 

'Are you serious?' Jean yells. He looks at Eren, sitting across from him and besides Levi. 'With him? Why me?' 

Erwin sighs. 'Because you are Eren's friend. You introduced him to the band. You work here. It would make sense if you were the one dating him.' 

Levi groans. He doesn't want to hear this. 

'And besides, it's your fault,' Eren interjects. 'You uploaded that stupid picture on Instagram. How could you not see me and Levi hugging in the background. Even worse, it wasn't me and Levi, it was me and 'L from No Name'. How could you be so stupid?' 

Erwin presses a button on his laptop, which puts the incriminating photo on display on the projector. As if anyone needed reminding. The photo had burned itself into Levi's eyes from the number of times he had seen it in the past two days. 

Jean had uploaded a photo of himself, backstage after their Trost show. The caption was 'Just another day on the job. #NoName' 

Yeah, not the greatest caption out there. But the photo had garnered attention nonetheless. Not for the subject itself, who was very close to losing his position as Erwin's assistant, not for the shitty caption, but for the two people in the background locked in an embrace, so small and blurred that you wouldn't recognize them if you didn't already know the telltale wraps that only No Name members cover themselves with and the bright blue-green eyes and brown hair of Jean's only friend who was coincidentally also touring with that very band. 

Fans quickly figured out that the two people were L and Eren Jaeger, who had been featured in many of Jean's posts before. _We practically handed it to them. _

'Exactly! Levi was covered up!' Jean argues back. 'The one rule was that we don't show their bare faces or anything that could make fans figure out. So I didn't think.' 

Eren leans forward. 'Yes, you didn't think! And now we have a dating scandal in our hands.' 

Jean folds his arms. 'It's just a hug. Why are the fans reacting that bad?' he mumbles. 

'Because it's L. No one ever sees him interact with anyone. I would probably feel the same,' Eren replies, biting his lip. 

Levi's heart warms at that. Eren was a fan before dating and it still sometimes baffles Levi that he didn't run away when he got to know the real person behind the one letter name. Levi and not the cloth bandage wraps he hides behind. 

Erwin nods. 'Eren's right. And it's just the start. If we don't control this situation right now, it will just escalate.' 

'But why can't Levi date someone?' Jean asks, a pout still on his face. 

'He can,' Erwin explains, 'Even if the fans don't like it. It's his life. He can date anyone he wants to. But what we are concerned with here is putting Eren and their relationship into the spotlight. Eren's a normal person. He has a job. A normal life. He's friends with you so he has access to our concerts, yeah, but he's still not in the spotlight. If fans really start believing that these two are dating, not only will Eren's life get disrupted, it could also lead to people finding out who's Levi, if they ever spot Eren and Levi out together. They wouldn't have a personal life anymore.' 

Levi sighs. To protect Eren. This is what this is for. He doesn't want Eren to bear this shit like he has seen other celebrities do, like he himself does to some extent. Especially when Eren didn't sign up for this. It's Levi's fault and Levi's responsibility. He will not let Eren get mixed up with this. If that means going along with this ridiculous plan, then so be it.  
He looks up, straight at Mike. 'You really think it's a good idea?' 

Mike locks eyes with him. Then nods. 'Yes. The only plan that might work.' 

Levi looks at Petra, their publicist, then. 'What's the guarantee they will stop hounding Eren when they find out he's dating Horseface?' He can't even say it without a grimace. 

'Eren's a civilian. Unlike you, they are not gonna be interested in him once they find out that he's not connected to you.' 

Eren takes his hand under the desk, entwining their fingers together. Levi realises that everyone's looking at him, waiting for his answer. 'Well, it's upto them to decide, isn't it?' he says, pointing at Eren and Jean with his free hand. 

'I have questions. But I guess we can. I don't know,' Jean grumbles, clearly not happy with this but resigned to the situation. 

Eren looks at Levi, then smiles. 'I don't mind either,' he says, his eyes still locked with Levi's. 

***

'Your boyfriend looks like something crawled up his ass and died.'

Eren rolls his eyes at Jean's words. But he can't disagree, Levi does look like that. 

They are currently in their friend's Armin's cafe, which has been closed to the public as a huge favour to Eren. They needed a paparazzi photo of Eren and Jean together and thought this to be the best place. A couple of photos of them looking like a couple and it should be done with. This whole charade doesn't really need anything more than a photographer paid heftily by Erwin to click the picture and keep his mouth shut, and a simple anonymous tip sent to TMZ or some other gossip site. That would be enough to quench everyone's curiosity over Eren's personal life. And if questions were asked along the lines of 'Was Eren cheating on L with Jean?', a simple explanation on Jean's Instagram about their 'relationship' would satisfy everyone that it was all a great misunderstanding and that hug was not what it looked like. 

Even though it exactly was. 

Even so, Eren is already exhausted. He has already called in sick from work two days in a row. He hasn't been on the internet since the picture went viral on Twitter but he knew that his DMs are probably filled with death threats. He just wants everything to go back to normal. 

He is ready to get up close and personal with Horseface if it means that this nightmare would be over. But there's only one problem: Levi. 

He understands why Levi insisted on coming to this weird little excursion to Armin's cafe but it would be better for everyone involved if he hadn't. 

How is Eren supposed to pretend to be in love with Horseface when his actual boyfriend is glaring daggers at them from the other side of the room? 

Annie, the photographer Erwin hired, sighs from behind the camera. 'You two look stiff as boards. Aren't you guys friends? Relax. You look like frat boys about to No Homo their way out of here.' 

Eren smiles in apology. They are supposed to be on a date. This includes sitting on the same side of the table like one of those clingy couples that Eren despises and sharing a drink. He actually thinks they are overdoing it but according to Erwin and Annie, it's not enough. 

From the corner of his eyes, Eren can see Levi, tightly clutching his green tea. He is pretty sure the cup is about to break by the looks of it. 

They try again, with Jean's arm around Eren. They incline their heads towards each other. 

'Fuck you, assface,' Jean whispers with a smile. 

'This is your fault,' Eren replies, his smile as radiant as Jean's. To an outsider, it could be perceived as them whispering sweet nothings to each other. 

'Closer!' Annie shouts, apparently exasperated but Eren can't shift his eyes from Jean's to check. He knows that if he breaks character now, she would just scold them more. They have to pretend that they can't see her. That their pictures are being clicked in secret, unbeknownst to them. 

How much closer can they get? Eren's question gets answered when Jean nuzzles his face in Eren's neck, who is too surprised to do anything. 

And before he can react, he hears someone yell, 'Okay, enough.' 

He barely recognizes it as Levi's voice before he is separated from Jean by two hands grabbing him. He turns around to see the owner of that voice and can't really complain. Doesn't really want to. Especially when he sees Levi's face. 

Erwin must understand too because suddenly everyone has gotten a five minute break. 

Levi is still gripping him by the shoulders, eyes fixed on him. Eren grabs his hands in his, looks at Armin and asks, 'Can we use your storage?' 

'Yeah, ofcourse,' Armin accedes hurriedly. If it was a normal day, it would have taken Eren a long time to convince him. Ever since he found Connie and Sasha going at it in his storage room during their college days, Armin keeps the door barricaded. 

Eren silently leads Levi to the upstairs storage, climbing the stairs swiftly. Levi hasn't said anything since the break started. 

Only when the door of the storage has closed behind them and they are standing amidst the bags of flour and boxes of tea leaves does Eren reach to hug Levi. 

Levi melts against him, gripping him a little too tightly. His face fits into the crook of Eren's neck and his hands can't seem to decide where they want to rest. They travel from Eren's waist to his hair and back again. 

They stand like that for several minutes, Eren rocking them back and forth a little, before Levi speaks up, 'I am sorry. Ugh, I just hate this.' 

Eren nods. 'Yeah, I would too. Actually, I still get stupid jealous when I see hot girls fangirling after you.' He huffs out a laugh, a little embarrassed from his confession. 

'You know I would never be interested in them. I appreciate and love them for supporting me but you are the only one,' Levi mumbled, his face still against the side of Eren's neck. 

'Yeah yeah I do. But at this point, you hooking up with one of your fans is more possible than me and Jean. You and Hange are more possible than me and Jean. Like ew, Levi, you are jealous of Horseface? How the mighty fall,' Eren completes with a dramatic sigh, shaking his head in disbelief. 

It does what Eren hoped and elicits a laugh out of Levi but then he quietens down again. 

'What?' Eren urges, pressing him closer to himself, if that's even possible. Levi's arms tighten in response. Eren knows Levi loves being held, being close. He needs this closeness sometimes, being pressed against each other as hard as they can, ready to fuse into each other if that's what it takes to satisfy the itch under his skin, the heaviness in his muscles. 

It's present in Eren too, the same itch and the same heaviness but he hasn't been touch starved throughout his life the way Levi has. Consequently, there's a different kind of hunger in Levi's embraces and Eren loves being the only one to fulfill that for him. 

'Nothing,' Levi says after a while, working it out with himself. 'I am fine. Or I will be fine. Let's just be done with this and go home.' 

Even so, Levi makes no move to leave. Eren smiles, nodding. 'Okay. I love you. You know that?' 

He can practically feel Levi rolling his eyes. 'Wow, I would have never guessed.' 

Eren laughs, and kisses Levi's hair when he hears his 'I love you' being reciprocated. 

***

They separate soon after, going downstairs. Levi feels awkward, having bared his heart for too many eyes to see, and goes back to his place, at the counter besides Armin. He picks up his green tea as if it would shield him from this bullshit. 

He doesn't know why he is being this possessive. When he knows that nothing would happen between Eren and Horseface. But he can't help it. He wants to be the only one to touch Eren like that. 

'Okay,' Annie starts, 'I know this is a lot but what we were doing earlier was good. Go along that direction again and let's finish this, by God.' 

Erwin comes and sits by Levi. He is pretty sure Annie sent him. She is a friend and very trustworthy but also really impatient. She's not the type to put up with Levi's bullshit. 

Eren and Jean resume their places with Jean's face nuzzling Levi's boyfriend once more. 

It feels like lead is pouring out his heart. He watches as Eren whispers something to Jean and he's sure it's something snarky but it doesn't help. He watches with his teeth clenched nonetheless. He's going to be a little bitch.

Eren reaches for Jean's hand at Annie's command. _He's mine. Mine. Fuck, how do actors' spouses do this? _

He's suddenly glad that Eren is not an actor because he doesn't think he can ever sit through this again. 

'Yes, good. Nice. Can we get a kiss now?' Annie says, clicking photographs continuously. 

Levi stops midway to taking a sip. He would be up in an instant if not for Erwin gripping his arm. There's no way he's going to let Eren kiss anyone else. 

He looks at Eren, but is glad to see that the two have separated again. A small relief, but relief nonetheless. 

Jean looks at Annie, his nose scrunched up in disgust. 'There is no way in hell I would ever do that.' 

'Oh yeah, me too. This should be enough,' Eren agrees and it's like music to Levi's ears. He doesn't know why he is that happy to know his boyfriend doesn't want to kiss someone else. Shouldn't that be a given? 

'Ugh, fine. Erwin, come and see if the ones already taken would do. You two can never go into modelling and acting, let me tell you that. Never seen two people more camera conscious.' 

It's over? It's over! Levi hurries over to Eren, who does the same. They stop right in front of each other, unsure of what to do. In the end, Levi takes his boyfriend's hand and leads him back to his seat. Jean follows them but doesn't dare sit next to Eren, choosing to sit on the other side of Levi, leaving ample space between them. 

Armin smiles cheerfully from behind the counter. 'Okay, on the house. What do you guys want?' 

Eren smiles mischievously while Jean punches the air. 'Fuck yeah.' 

Levi shakes his head with a smile. Give them a three dollar drink for free and they will act like they won the lottery. 

As Armin prepares their orders, which are quite extensive when it comes to Eren and Jean, Levi hears Erwin call out from behind, 'We got what we need.' 

It's as if a weight lifts from Levi's shoulders and he knows that there's still a lot left and a lot that could go wrong, but he can't help but feel happier. 

Armin serves them, having a vanilla latte for himself. Eren takes a sip of his Oreo KitKat milkshake and looks at Levi with a goofy smile on his face. 'Your secret should be safe once more.' 

'Thank you and sorry for dragging you into this,' Levi whispers back. 

Eren shakes his head. 'They are my problems too now. You didn't drag me into anything.' 

Levi kisses him in response, his heart lighter. 

'But you know who we did drag into this? Horseface' Eren says, his eyes cutting to Jean, who was talking animatedly with Armin about Taylor Swift? 

'Yeah, I have asked Erwin to buy the guy tickets for that band he really likes. Which he wouldn't shut up about.'

'AJR?' 

'Yeah, that's the one.' 

Eren smiles. 'I love you,' he says before kissing Levi on the nose. 

'I love you,' Levi repeats, hoping to be able to say that for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. My other fic, A Run of Luck will be updated soon. I haven't abandoned it.  
Anyways, if you liked this, feel free to leave kudos, comments, anything. I am gonna go sleep now


End file.
